According to the National Survey on Drug Use and Health, approximately 2.1 million Americans are addicted to opioid pain relivers (OPRs), and 513,000 are addicted to heroin. In 2017 there are a record 72,000 overdose deaths, a rise of approximately 10% nationwide; largely fueled by new, synthetic opioids. The National Institutes of Health (NIH) reported that in the United States alone there are more than 115 deaths every day related to opioids. Opioids produce a strong physiological dependence on its users; it is this dependence that makes it extremely difficult, if not impossible, for user willing to stop consuming this type of drug to do so without the intervention of a healthcare professional.
The physiological reaction caused by stopping opioid intake is known as Opioid Withdrawal. Opioid Withdrawal is generally extremely unpleasant and in some unattended cases may lead to death. The over usage of opioids in the country has reach such levels that the government has labeled the current situation as a national crisis. Interventions are needed to help alleviate the Opioid Withdrawal symptoms felt by individuals who are in the process of stopping opioid consumption.
Addressing strategies for addiction treatment and recovery has become a major priority for government agencies given the substantial impact on health, social, and economic welfare. Treatment of opioid addiction includes pharmacotherapies and psychosocial and behavioral adaptation approaches including: residential treatment, mutual-help, and 12-Step treatment programs. In many cases these interventions may be administered alone or in combination with pharmacotherapy. Psychosocial opioid addiction treatment approaches show value and are an important treatment option. However, treatments with greater specificity, consistency, and patient compliance is needed.